Kitty
Full Name: Katherine “Kitty” O'Connell Character Tag: See Here Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual/romantic (though she’s never really found anyone she gets along with well enough to keep up a relationship.) Pronouns: She/Her Ethnicity/Species: White/Ghoul Physical: Brown hair, lost around the sides but enough to pull into a ponytail on top and short, straight bangs in front. Black eyes with blue irises. Slim but fairly muscular physique from carrying all the junk - excuse me, artifacts - she finds. 5'8". Birthplace and Birthdate: 17 September 2028, Epping, Essex, England (her accent, after 200 years, is much fainter than it used to be, but it comes out in full force when she’s drunk or angry.) Family: Annette and Keith O'Connell, parents, deceased 2077. Pre-War Occupation: Anthropologist, later English and history tutor. Guilty Pleasures: A good scotch or wine, cheesy romance novels. Wears glasses she doesn’t need just because she thinks they make her look smart and cool. They don’t even have lenses. What a nerd. Phobias: Heights, bloodbugs What They Would Be Famous For: Her historical knowledge dating back hundreds of years What They Would Get Arrested For: Trespassing Favorite Movie/Book Genre: She’ll tell you she only reads non-fiction, but she’s a dirty liar. She loves cheesy romance novels and the occasional fantasy. Least Favorite Movie/Book Cliche: She detests historical inaccuracies, so she doesn’t read much historical fiction and won’t touch scifi. Talents and/or Powers: Skilled sniper, excellent memory and sharp eyes, great at finding lost things and figuring out puzzles. Would make a good partner for Nick, if she was interested in that sort of thing. Why Someone Might Love Them: Her excitement is contagious and she’s always optimistic and upbeat. She’s great at encouraging people, and she’s always willing to share her knowledge with others. She’s good with children and never talks down to them. Why Someone Might Hate Them: Bit of a know-it-all, though she means no harm and generally just gets carried away talking about things she’s passionate about. Can come off as condescending when she doesn’t know someone well because she always feels like she needs to prove herself. Can seem impersonal and detached at times when she gets into study mode. How They Change: Trying to become more personable and to stop looking at people as fascinating things to be studied and more as…well, people. Bio: Kitty was an anthropologist pre-war. She was in Boston for a conference when the borders were closed in 2052. She found her skills absolutely useless for gainful employment, and spent the next 25 years before the bombs hit tutoring children in history and English when she could find the work. Spent a long time living out of hotels or on the streets. She now has two centuries’ worth of detailed notes on human behavior as influenced by nuclear war. Her favorite hobby is digging into pre-war ruins to recover and document whatever she can find. She has a vicious hatred of the Brotherhood, like most ghouls, but for her it’s less because of their xenophobia and more because they hog all the pre-war technology and historical artifacts to themselves. She dreams of crossing the sea again one day to visit her home, but she’s also terrified of seeing what it may have become and isn’t really actively pursuing that. From an academic perspective, she would also dearly love to see how the war affected other continents. She doesn’t mind getting her hands dirty for a job, but prefers to do combat from a distance and has an all-black modified sniper rifle she’s lovingly dubbed Winston. smooch kitty.png|by pug--chan pretty odd kitty.jpg|by pretty-odd001 Category:Ghoul oc